


Bells and Shadows

by syrren



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Demonic Possession, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrren/pseuds/syrren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written for Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall, and a crossover of both. Contains a variety of content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ringing of the Bell

Wasn't this why her family was in the lumber industry - to thin out the inconvenient trees around Gravity Falls? Well, it should have been the reason anyway. It didn't suit her that she had lost herself in the forest when her family had spent years getting rid of them. Besides, she wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place if it wasn't for her father.

Sighing, she paused by a tree, smoothing down her blonde hair and straightening her coat. It took forever to perfect her glossy appearance and now the branches were tearing her hair out from her headband and constantly stumbling over roots and underbrush was wrinkling her newly ironed outfit. And perhaps today was not the best day to try out the new flats that she had not quite broken in yet. She winced as she pulled out the back of her shoes, dreading the splinter that she would be sporting by bedtime. No wonder the poorer people of town wore those frumpy clothes.

The worst part was that she might still be on Northwest property. The driveway of the Northwest manor ran on forever - her family did live on a knoll outside of town after all. She had just always stuck to the path beaten by generations of chauffeured ancestors, never bothering to explore the woods for the same reason she hated being in them now. Perhaps if she kept going downhill she would eventually hit the main road. She was not exactly thrilled about returning home but she could probably slip past them to her room and she really could not stand another moment of her currently tattered appearances.

"Always ringing that bell, like my entire life could be directed. 'Is this bell broken?' No, this family is broken, and I won't let that bell command me anymore!" Normally she would never be caught dead talking to herself, but she was irritated and no one was around anyway.

"The ringing of the bell has commanded you, too?"

Pacifica jumped, looking up from the maze of tangled forest floor in search of the voice. Her focus had been fixed on not tripping anymore so when the brunette girl clad in clothing from the last century she had not noticed. The new voice had been soft, timid sounding, and the girl who owned it fit the description. "What, your parents trained you with a bell too? And who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around Gravity Falls."

"Parents? Well, no. My Auntie used to ring the bell to keep me from doing awful things." The brunette wrung her hands as she said this but perked up. "But that's over now. I'm Lorna. I haven't heard of Gravity Falls, though - you must be very far from home."

"No, Gravity Falls isn't far from here. _You_ must not leave the forest often. I'm Pacifica, Pacifica Northwest. You must at least have heard the name Northwest, my family lived here a century ago - which must be where you're from." She had been frowning at Lorna's old-fashioned dress and bonnet since first noticing her.

"I suppose... So your parents ring the bell to keep the monster away for you now? If so, this boy-"

"Monster? Monsters are gotten rid of through other methods - mostly by paying someone else into getting rid of it for you."

"So, no monster?"

"Of course not; my parents would never stand for monsters."

"Why do they ring the bell then?"

Pacifica paused. No one was supposed to hear her rant. And why was Lorna even asking? "They ring the bell so that I act as they want and not embarrass the family. Reputation is very important, you know."

"Oh. So why were you complaining about it earlier?"

Silence. Her face was masked to hide the shock that the brunette was so interested. Sure, Dipper Pines had been interested but he was also employed to do the family's dirty work.

"Because my parents use the bell to make me do mean things, to put blood on my hands. Why do you care?"

Pacifica's voice came out more harshly than intended but the brunette simply looked away for a moment, thinking, before speaking. "My Auntie rang the bell so I wouldn't be overtaken by the monster, but your parents ring it for the opposite. Yes, perhaps my story can make it different for you. I knew this boy who saw what the monster did to me and used the bell to make the monster go away. Perhaps the boy could use the bell and stop the monster your parents have tried to make."

"Boy? What boy?" The desperation wore through Pacifica's controlled tone.

"I would not know where to find him now. But I must go; Auntie is expecting dinner soon. Well, farewell, and good luck." Lorna offered Pacifica a smile and small wave before following her own trail back into the woods, ignoring the blonde's calls for her to return.

* * *

 

She woke up with a start to her father's stern face. With a groan she sat up, limbs sore from her hike through the untamed forest. Pacifica had been hoping to avoid her father since their earlier spat.

Old habits die hard, and the bell was not completely broken. Preston Northwest had depended on the bell to raise his daughter; he could not let this dependency escape him because of one unruly party. When all trace of the party had been removed he had rung his bell once more, prompting a protest from Pacifica and her running out.

Old habits die hard, but she needed this one to end.

"Pacifica, good, you're awake. You were in such a hurry you never stayed to hear what I wanted to tell you. I had to send a servant out to go find you. I don't know what possessed you to go tramping through the woods but we will stamp that out."

Preston Northwest removed from his pocket the bell that had already caused so much trouble. He was about to continue then ring the bell but was interrupted with Pacifica pushing herself out of bed and snatching the bell.

"No, Daddy, you should have learned from the party. I won't be commanded by that bell anymore. Dipper Pines was right: you're making me a part of all the blood you've shed. Its over.

 _The ringing of the bell commands me no more_."


	2. Sigil

Several used bookstores later and his collection of information on demonology was fairly substantial. Journal #3 and all of the mystery novels he read were a good start, but there was so much more. Ragged book covers printed decades ago held centuries worth of information, grimoires organized neatly of secrets that were passed through generations. He ran his fingertips down lists of demons, every aspect of them and the very nature of demons.

Abaddon, Baphoment, Charun. Where was he? Davy Jones, Eisheth, Foras. The journal had said he was powerful. Grigori, Hantu Raya, Ipos. He should have found him by now. Xezbeth, Yeqon, Zagan. He wasn't there.

Dipper Pines threw down his newest book and groaned loudly, capturing the attention of his twin sister. Setting aside her knitting needles and pulling Waddles into her lap, Mabel tipped her head.

"Still can't find him, bro-bro?"

"No. I checked all of the lists. Maybe he's just not that popular outside Gravity Falls." Dipper fell back against his pillow, ignoring the paper crinkling beneath him. "Or he removed everything about himself so we can't find him."

"Have you checked the labels on Dorito bags?"

"Mabel." Dipper couldn't help the amusement that saturated his seriously-intended tone.

"The journal says not to trust Bill anyway. Perhaps he's been lying about being a demon or something," Mabel suggested after a few minutes of coddling Waddles.

"No. Other paranormal beings have their own abilities but not like demons. He must be a demon... Although, you may be onto something. Perhaps he is lying about something." Dipper pulled himself up and smoothed out the papers he had laid on.

"Hitting the books again?"

"Hitting the books again."

The evening wore on, the sun setting and the moon lighting the world in dull silver. Electric numbers illuminated the witching hour when Dipper jumped up, upsetting the pile of books on his bed and not stopping to pick up those that had fell. Grimoire in hand he padded to Mabel's bed and woke her up from a slumber she had assumed hours ago.

"Mabel, I found it. Come on, wake up." His eyes were wide and his hushed voice brimming with excitement, held information that he needed to talk about.

"Dipper, seriously, we've had the talk on your sleep deprivation," Mabel sat up and rubbed her eyes blearily.

"No look, I haven't tried eating my shirt. This is different. I found it! See, see, its right here." He set the book on his lap, open to one of the first pages. "It says here that if you have a demon's true name - his sigil, I guess - you basically have some control over them. Maybe that's why I can't find Bill - its not his real name!"

"So how do you find out his real name, then?"

"Oh." Dipper stopped short. "I'll need to get a list of them."

"Bro, you're chewing on your shirt," Mabel pointed out tiredly.

He spit out the fabric and closed the book. "Right, bed." Setting the book aside he stumbled to his bed and pushed aside the loose papers before laying down.

"Dip! Your book!" Mabel whined. She plucked the abandoned book from her bed and chucked it in Dipper's direction, resulting in a yelp of surprise and pain before they both fell asleep.

* * *

 

"Found it!" Dipper whispered loudly at Mabel. He pulled a dusty book from one of the shelves of Gravity Fall's library and held it up. Immediately flipping it open to the yellowed papers he walked to the table Mabel sat at, colorful popup book in front of her.

"So this will tell us what Bill's real name is?"

"It should."

Dipper turned back to the front cover and pointed to the title _Lesser Key of Solomon_ with a nod. "Its the only book I've read about that has the real names of demons in it."

"Let me see." She pulled the old book towards her and peered at the pages. "Ah yes, circle - squiggly line - three tiny circles - like a million more squiggly lines - square. Bring it on demon!"

"Mabel!" Actually she made a good point, but he wasn't going to admit that. "I think you're supposed to wear the sigil around your neck and have whatever metal calls them with you - or else it doesn't work. Bill obviously likes gold so he must be one of the demons that is called by gold. We just have to see which of those nine sounds like him."

"Hey, this one mentions the triangle a lot," Mabel pointed out, finger tapping on an insignia and fairly long description.

"Sounds like Bill alright." He waved her hand away from the page and squinted at the sigil drawn there. "Well... we have to draw it. Obviously we can't just rip the page out. At least its not as complicated as the others..."

He looked up to Mabel's pointed look.

"Rock-paper-scissors?"

"Definitely not," Mabel frowned. "We would need, like, a scientist or something to redraw that thing!"

"So what do you..."

She tore the section of paper that contained the sigil out from the book and held it out to a stuttering Dipper. "What? What would anyone else want with this creepy old book? Besides, no one can blame us for the demons having too-complicated names!"

Dipper nodded sheepishly, looking around to make sure no one had seen. He replaced the book on the shelf and took the ripped paper from Mabel. "So now we need gold. And a way to hang it around my neck."

"Like a gold chain?" Mabel offered, eyebrow raised. "Come on, bro-bro, I know where to find one."

* * *

 

Dipper winced. "Mabel. No. There's chest hair still on it."

"Well! Where else are we supposed to find a real gold chain?"

He sighed but accepted the necklace his twin had snatched from their Grunkle Stan's neck when he fell in front of the television. In their attic room he poked a hole at the top of the paper the sigil was drawn on and slipped the chain through. With Mabel's firm nod he clasped it about his neck and braced himself, his mind racing with all the ways he could call Bill out on lying about his name.

After a few minutes of silence and nothing the two frowned. Mabel looked at Dipper, confused. "Perhaps its not actually real gold?"

"No, no, I think it is. Perhaps we did this wrong? We followed what the book said."

"Try saying his real name."

Dipper opened his mouth to pronounce Bill's true name but instead felt a small hand clamp down on his lips.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH PINE TREE! NO NEED TO BE SO HASTY!" The color drained from the world as gleaming gold and an echoing voice caught their attention. "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME."

The twins spun to face the demon hanging feet above the air. Gathering his courage Dipper stepped forward. "So this whole time _Bill Cipher_ wasn't even your real name?"

"Yeah! And Dipper's weird book said now we have some control over you! What're we gonna do with him first?" Mabel asked excitedly, some plot clearly forming in her mind to drag Bill into her crafts.

"Weird..." Dipper repeated, offended.

"GOTTA PROTECT MYSELF FROM PESTS LIKE YOU, DON'T I?" He chose to ignore Mabel's bubbly question, though Dipper swore he could see Bill shrink back a little. After a second he reached for the chain around Dipper's neck. "SAY PINE TREE, MIND IF I SEE THIS? HAVEN'T HAD MY NAME WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME!"

The boy shook his head and slapped the hand away, making Bill hum and scratch at his top hat. He finally held out a hand engulfed in blue flames.

"LOOK, KID, I DON'T WANT MY NAME OUT THERE. C'MON, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL BEING CONTROLLED? NOT A NICE FEELING! SO HOW ABOUT THIS: YOU GIVE ME THAT SIGIL AND I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU. ANYTHING YOU WANT, PINE TREE!"

Again Dipper shook his head. "I get bossed around and I'm fine! And you're an immortal demon! We'll be keeping this."

"THERE MUST BE SOMETHING YOU WANT."

"No, we have everything we need right here!" Mabel pointed at the paper around Dipper's neck. She stood up straight, smug expression on her face. This, however, slipped away when Bill expanded his size and deepened his gold to red.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. IF YOU LET THAT NAME SLIP UNSPEAKABLE THINGS COULD BE CARRIED OUT THROUGH ME."

"Say, Mabel, do you think we should post this on the Internet?"

"Totally, bro-bro."

"I'M TELLING YOU, PINE TREE, SHOOTING STAR. I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR IT BACK. ANY DEAL--"

"Anything--"

"I WOULD KILL A MAN!"

"That's not-" Dipper's voice was raised to a shout as he stepped forward, hand raised and face pale.

Bill disappeared before either twin could reach him and flashed back again, his gold still replaced with red. Within his grasp a horribly confused and terrified man squirmed. Laughing, Bill pulled a knife from thin air and stabbed at the man. "OH PINE TREE, YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR EXPRESSION IN A FEW SECONDS!"

* * *

 

"Bill no!" Dipper shot up from his sleep. The book that had led him to _Lesser Key of Solomon_ was next to him and no sigil was on his neck. He sighed, pushing the book and his notes away. "Guess we'll just give up that search. Point taken, Bill."

He ignored the distant, echoing laughter he heard and tried to get back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look up Lesser Key of Solomon pdf if you want to see the sigils. I had Beleth (page 17) sorta in mind but the book is only loosely followed. I imagine by "unspeakable things" Bill means world peace. I don't know why this exists.


	3. Mix-up

When there is a detailed plan laid out for the party that night, you're supposed to stick to it. If something gets in the way - such as that jerk Robbie - you simply alter the plan accordingly and carry on. It really was not a difficult concept, though that definitely did not make constantly updating the list to current circumstances any easier.

Dodging the party goers and readjusting his hat reading #2, Tyrone abandoned his station at the ticket booth and went in search of Dipper. The plan Dipper was following was fairly detailed so he shouldn't be hard to find; it was actually making it past the dance floor without being knocked around that was the challenge. As far as he was concerned this night should be completely focused on Dipper and Wendy, there was no room for anything else outside the plan.

"Dipper!"

A hand clamped down on Tyrone's wrist and jerked him to a halt, prompting him to turn around. Mabel beamed at him, her voice bubbly and news obviously on her mind. She pointed over to two girls Tyrone had not noticed before and was about to continue but stopped short before actually saying anything.

"Dipper... you don't look like Dipper." Mabel stepped closer to Tyrone until her toes were pressed against his and leaned forward. She hummed and squinted, counting on her fingers. "Your hat is wrong and... there's something else. Are you sick or something? This isn't another trick by the gnomes, is it?!"

She leaned forward even further, almost nose to nose with Tyrone, forcing him to stumble back a couple of steps. This was not in the plan. And Robbie was still a threat that had not been factored in yet. Eyes wide, he stuttered and waved his hands to deny the topic. "No, no, of course not! There is in no way any tricks are going on! So what were you about to tell me?"

"Oh. That awkward wording and unmanly voice. You're definitely Dipper." Mabel smiled and leaned away, to Tyrone's relief. She pointed back to the two girls. "I made some new friends! See, the one who is eating popcorn awesomely is Candy and the girl with an animal on her body is Grenda! They're awesome, right?! Maybe if you stick around for a while you can find another dork like you to hang out with. Anyway, I'm going to go get prepared to win the crown. See ya, Dip!"

Tyrone waved at her nervously and heaved a sigh of relief. Checking his copy of the plan to see where Dipper would be at now, he raced off the dance floor and down the hallway.

"There you are! Seriously Tyrone? Ditching the ticket booth? I thought we had an understanding!" Dipper groaned, frustrated, when Tyrone found him.

"We do, we do; who could understand you better than you? But we got a problem."

* * *

 

Collecting the cans of Pitt Cola, Dipper headed back inside to the attic bedroom. Night was wearing on but he was still wide awake from trying to make the plan work and losing Tyrone. From the excited stream of news pouring from Mabel it was fair to say she was in the same position.

"So I got to spend all night with Candy and Grenda - you know the girls I pointed out to you earlier - and then Soos rated the applause for who won the crown - and well, it turned out being Pacifica Northwest - but I was in close second! You should've heard the applause I got! How come you didn't?" Mabel looked at him expectantly when he sat down on his bed.

"I, uh, got caught up in some stuff."

"By stuff you mean the plan. I can't believe you spent the whole night following some plan and not noticing anything else!"

"Yeah, well, to be fair, the plan didn't work out so well. I don't think I'll be making any more of those."

"Good. So what part of the plan called for you to switch hats?" Mabel's question earned a confused look from Dipper for a second.

"Let's just say I had some help?" Dipper shrugged. "Its a long and confusing story."

"...So anyway, what did you think of Candy and Grenda?"

"Who?" The question slipped out before he could catch himself.

"Dipper!" Mabel whined, earning a wince from her twin. "You seriously need to start paying more attention. I'm starting my tale of tonight's party over now!"

He groaned but laid back and listened to her excitedly retell the night's party.


	4. Lantern Bearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timing in Over the Garden Wall just seemed too convenient and unrealistic to me.  
> We should fix that.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes, yes! I told you I saw the Beast go with Greg this way!"

"Why haven't we found them yet, then? And all these trees look the same."

"Look, they have to be around here somewhere."

"Yeah. I guess."

* * *

"I only wish to help you Woodsman. You need oil or else your daughter will--"

"I told you to hold your tongue!"

The Beast laughed and receded into the shadows.

The Woodsman padded over to Greg and knelt beside him. "I didn't know. I didn't know..."

The sky above was dark and the brightest of stars were extinguished.

* * *

 

"I mean, I _thought_ this was the right way!"

"I know. Maybe they moved. These woods go on forever. They could be anywhere. But we have to go on."

"We'll find him, Wirt."

Wirt nodded numbly and pressed onward, not noticing when he stumbled and tripped over tree roots.

No light was left. The world was dark with the witching hour. The night was cold.

* * *

"I think we've already passed that rotting tree trunk, Beatrice. See, that cup is still there."

"I thought it was this way."

"A light."

"A lantern."

"It looks like the Woodsman's."

" _Whoa_. What happened here?"

"Greg! Greg! Are you..."

Wirt rushed past Beatrice and dropped to his knees in front of his younger brother, waiting for a response.

From the edge of the lantern light the Woodsman stepped forward and placed a hand on Wirt's shoulder. "I'm sorry, child... He was so weak when I found him. The woods are no place for children."

A sniffle and steady stream of tears staining his cheeks. Next to Greg's feet was the rock fact rock, cartoon face too bright for the situation. Wirt grabbed it from its resting place on the ground and was about to chuck it but stopped, instead holding it closely in his hands. "Its my fault we ended up here. Everything's been my fault. I... I should have been more attentive. I should have been a better brother. I'm sorry, Greg."

Behind him the Beast approached, eyes alarmingly visible even in the light. "Give me my lantern."

" _Your_ lantern?"

"No way. We need this thing."

"Yeah, I'm keeping this. I have to get Greg home."

"Your brother cannot go home. He is part of my forest now."

"Well how can I get him back?" Wirt swallowed the sob in his throat.

"Perhaps we can make a deal."

"Deal?"

"I can put his spirit in the lantern. As long as the flame stays lit, he will live on inside. Take on the task of Lantern Bearer... or your brother will stay here with me. Come here."

Wirt sighed and stood up. In his hand he still held the rock facts rock tightly. "Okay."

"Wirt!"

He turned to face Beatrice. "How am I supposed to say no? Its my fault Greg is... I can't bring him back to life, but the Beast can. In a way. This is all my fault, I have to make it up to him. I have to fix this."

He dug in his pocket for a second and tossed a pair of scissors over to Beatrice.

"The scissors that'll make your family human again."

"You had them all along?!"

"I... I used them to escape Adelaide, and then -- then... yeah, I - I was sort of mad at you... Go home Beatrice. Be with your family."

He turned back to the Beast, who was addressing the Woodsman.

"You see, Woodsman? All who perish here will become trees for the lantern. But you have refused to cut them down. You'll never see your daughter again, Woodsman. You'll return to an empty house. Or better yet.."

Edelwood branches reached towards the Woodsman with the Beast's command. Dark roots and thick leaves consumed the man's body until he was as still as Greg.

"You will light my lantern."

The Beast kicked the Woodsman's ax towards Wirt.

"You will have to make oil for the lantern now, child. You will be the Lantern Bearer and keep your brother's spirit alive."

Wirt nodded, tears still slipping down his cheeks. He grabbed the ax and lantern and turned to Beatrice once more.

"Goodbye, Beatrice."

"Goodbye, Wirt..."

Head held high but heart heavy he walked to the Beast, accepting his company and lighting the darkness that followed them.

* * *

 

"So Wirt isn't going to..."

"But then how come Greg survived?"

"Greg was found first, received treatment first."

 

"Hey you guys, what are you talking about? How's Wirt?"

"Greg..."

"Wirt... went to sleep... and he won't be waking up."


	5. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two prompts with this drabble so I figured I'd do them both since they're short. Two lines marks the start of the second drabble.

"Ow! What'd Bill do to my hand? Ahh!" Dipper recoiled his hand and cradled it in his other, trying to recount all of the places Bill had been, all of the actions he had taken to inflict pain on his previously possessed body.

* * *

 

In his centuries of watching Gravity Falls, Bill Cipher had encountered many supernatural beings and odd but natural phenomena. He had watched the gnomes collaborate until they had perfected a system to get queens and force them to stay. He once saw the Hide Behind and helped spread the rumor among lumberjacks to make them paranoid. When he looked into the eyes of the gremlobin, it had nightmares. He found the Island Head Beast and the guy on the other side of the mailbox to be real blabbermouths if you gave them the chance to talk. He had watched generations of humans settle in and around the town and perish without coming close to finding out the secrets of Gravity Falls.

Sometime ago he had watched as the manotaurs settled and dominated a mountain in the woods outside of town, constantly training and pushing themselves to their limits. He had studied them for a while but, considering he did not have a physical form in this dimension, had found them fairly boring. The only attribute really worth noting to him was their hobby of sticking their hands down a hole that apparently caused pain. Even as a bystander he found pain hilarious.

Bill rammed a drawer into the hand of the body he now possessed, getting a kick out of the pain he could now feel. It was a good thing Pine Tree had been so desperate; now he could really have fun. With Shooting Star withholding the journal and the play still a while away, Bill tried to think of some other great opportunities for pain.

The pain hole.

Eluding the others and ignoring Dipper's complaints, Bill directed his assumed vessel towards the forest, clumsily colliding with several trees and tripping over their roots as he delved deeper in. Finally skidding to a stop outside the manotaur's mountain, he approached the pain hole and knelt down next to it. With an eager smile he thrust Dipper's hand into the hole and emitted a screeching laugh at his enjoyment of pain, scaring off several nearby birds in the process. Still laughing, he ran back to the Mystery Shack in time to catch a ride to the play.

* * *

 

Dipper dragged his reclaimed body after Mabel. "Seriously, I need to go to the hospital."

* * *

 

* * *

 

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Unraveling the secrets of Gravity Falls was exhausting and equated to very little understanding - not that his dreams made any sense either.

The Mystery Shack and the woods surrounding it rose in front of him, tinted grey and silent. Laced in between the trees were pale eyes that blinked and disappeared, emulating the creatures he had read about in the journal. He barely noticed these, however, as gold light spilled from the attic window. Racing into the house and taking the stairs two steps at once, he slammed the attic door open with full awareness that Bill Cipher was there.

Even with this knowledge he still froze when he faced the demon.

"PINE TREE!" Bill floated closer, appearing happy as far as Dipper could tell.

"What now, Bill? Was possessing my body for a day not enough?" the brunet groaned.

"NO." Bill sounded serious for a moment but then reverted back to his amused mood. "C'MON, PINE TREE, CAN'T A DEMON WANT TO VISIT HIS FAVORITE HUMAN?"

Dipper shifted uneasily but said nothing so Bill continued.

"LOOK, KID, I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU YOU'RE STILL DOING A GREAT JOB. WATCHING YOU FIGURE OUT STAN'S SECRETS HAS BEEN A DOOZY."

"So why don't you congratulate Mabel, too?" Dipper regretted the question almost immediately. He didn't need Bill doing anything to his twin. But seriously, why did Bill have to bother _him_ again?

"WELL, SHOOTING STAR IS A WHOLE BAR OF GOLD AND MORE. BUT YOU, PINE TREE, YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE MORE ON TRACK TO WINNING MY HEART. IN FACT, KID, YOU CAN HAVE IT! I'VE GOT A FEW MORE."

Bill tossed a still bloody but cold heart at Dipper, who caught it instinctively. He looked down at it for a second in confusion before making a sound of disgust and dropping it. Seeing this, the demon snapped his finger to make the heart disappear.

"THAT'S FINE. MAYBE HEARTS AREN'T YOUR THING. GUESS I'LL KEEP IT! SO WHAT IS YOUR THING, PINE TREE?"

"Bill just tell me what you want." Dipper wiped his hands on his shorts and frowned at the demon.

"AS YOU MAY BE AWARE, I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU, PINE TREE. AND I GOTTA SAY: WHAT YOUR SISTER DID TO YOU? THAT'S HARSH! BUT DON'T WORRY, KID, I'M HERE WHENEVER YOU NEED. WHEN YOU REALIZE KNOWING THE SECRETS OF THIS TOWN AND OF STAN ARE JUST A BIT MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT BETRAYAL OF A SISTER YOU HAVE, YOU COME TO ME."

"What do you want with me? I'm not giving you the journal if that's what you want."

"OH, PINE TREE, THERE'S MORE THAN ONE WAY TO GET THAT JOURNAL. I JUST WANTED TO BE UPFRONT WITH YOU."

"You call _that_ being-"

"NOT NOW, KID." Bill grew larger and flashed red before calming down again. "APPARENTLY YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT I'M EXTENDING TO YOU QUITE A FAVOR. I WANT YOU IN MY COMPANY. YOU'RE USEFUL, AND I LIKE YOU AS A PERSON. SORT OF. WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE MY FAVORITE?"

Bill reached down and ruffled Dipper's hair. The brunet stood still, unsure of what Bill was playing at.

"YOU'LL COME TO ME EVENTUALLY. WHEN YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES YOU'LL REALIZE WHO CAN TRULY HELP YOU. YOU CAN TRUST ME, KID, I WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU! I MEAN, I WOULD KILL A PERSON FOR YOU, PINE TREE!"

The demon snapped his fingers again for Mabel - but not really Mabel - to appear. Blue fire engulfed her, licking away her flesh and exposing blackening bones beneath. Her pained screams filled the room but Bill covered her mouth, muffling the sound.

"SOMETHING BIG IS COMING, KID. AND YOU'RE GONNA BE A PART OF IT. I NEED YOU AROUND AND WILLING TO COOPERATE! YOU CAN TRUST ME, PINE TREE!"

Dipper watched as the illusion of his twin burned until her life had disappeared with the rising smoke. His stomach churned and he was about to scream when Bill waved at him and he woke up.

He sat up with a gasp, sweat dampening his forehead. Fighting to free himself of twisted sheets he got to his feet and raced over to Mabel, relief washing through him as he saw her sleep peacefully.


	6. Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a continuation of Chapter 4: Lantern Bearer. That's where Wirt and Beatrice are too late to save Greg so Wirt takes on Lantern Bearer out of guilt, sends Beatrice home with the scissors, and the Beast kills off the Woodsman for refusing to bear the lantern any longer. Its also revealed at the end that Greg actually survives almost drowning while Wirt dies - leaving him the opportunity to be stuck in the woods.  
> So, the woods as a symbol for purgatory?

Holding aloft the lantern and clasping the ax in the other, Wirt followed the Beast back to what was the Woodsman's house. The building next to the house had been repaired, the machinery in working order again. And Wirt was a smart boy, he would figure out how to make oil on his own. At the edge of the trees' shadows the Beast stopped, refusing to come any closer to the house. Wirt leaned the ax against a tree and looked up at the Beast.

"S-so what? You want me to take the Woodsman's house?" Wirt swallowed despite his mouth being dry and looked towards the buildings. This seemed so wrong to him.

"Well I can't leave my Lantern Bearer without shelter." The Beast shifted in the darkness, eyes illuminating Wirt as he nodded sheepishly. "When I have gone you will return to the edelwoods that grew from the Woodsman and your brother, chop them down, and bring back the wood. You need oil for the lantern before it burns out. And if you hear my singing, come child, I will have more edelwood for you."

"Wait!" Wirt ignored the crack in his voice as he stopped the Beast from leaving. "What happened to the Woodsman's daughter. I thought I heard him say something about her... be-before..."

"She is gone, child. The Woodsman did not keep his end of the bargain."

"O-oh. Okay." Wirt shuddered; he wouldn't let the same happen to Greg. He watched as the Beast turned away and disappeared into the forest before going back down to the edelwoods.

He was the Lantern Bearer now, he couldn't neglect his responsibility. Lantern hanging from his arm, ax clasped in the other hand, and edelwood branches pressed tightly against his chest, Wirt kicked the door of the barn open. The machinery to make the oil wasn't overly complex; he had it figured out in little time. The lantern would be lit for a while longer.

Another log thrown into the fire - the Woodsman had left his house well stocked - and Wirt eased himself down on the couch next to the fireplace. His body ached from continuous labor, his eyelids were heavy from a need for sleep, in the silence he was alone with his thoughts. He loathed the Beast's return, feared watching another person be turned into edelwood, but the questions that drenched him and the last few days made him anxious for the Beast to come back.

His sleep was uneasy.

* * *

 

The following day was lonely. Beatrice was gone. Greg was gone. Wirt had considered going to the tavern or to find Lorna again but decided against it. He was well aware he looked like a wreck.

Over the day he had turned his attention back to the night before, back to when he had agreed to the Beast's deal. So, the Beast used wayward souls to keep the lantern lit, a lantern that supposedly kept others alive. And Wirt was a smart boy, he knew this wasn't true. He knew the lantern held the soul of the Beast and no one else's.

* * *

 

" _Come wayward souls, who wander through the darkness, there is a light for the lost and meek. Sorrow and fear are easily forgotten when you submit to the soil of the earth_."

Wirt pushed himself off the couch and hesitantly slipped outside, scanning the treeline for sign of the Beast. When he noticed the brilliant eyes he closed the door behind him and padded towards him. A couple of months had slipped by since he last saw the Beast, though he barely noticed the minutes he was losing to reliving the night he lost Greg again and again.

"I have enough oil, Beast."

"You will run out soon enough."

Wirt sighed. The Beast was right, though he didn't want him to be.

"Another child has gotten lost in the woods. It may take a few days - it always does - but she will fall into my traps eventually. You can warn her of me, child, just as the Woodsman did for you, but I shall get her eventually. I always do."

Wirt nodded, left the Beast and waited for the next wayward soul, the next source of oil for the lantern. When the child was finally trapped and turned into edelwood, the Beast called upon him and he did the same as he did for the last edelwoods. The lantern burned on. The process was repeated every couple of months.

* * *

 

After a year he had become self-sufficient. He replenished the firewood for the fireplace, made oil for the lamp by himself, ran errands for other inhabitants of the forest to make a living, ate mostly at the tavern. He knew where the edelwoods came from, but he didn't know the children before their souls fueled the lantern. The shock wore off; he had settled into what he considered a normal but lonely life. Wirt proved himself adaptable during waking day.

And at night... nightmares plagued him.

He had become an expert at repressing terrifying things. The one year anniversary of his and Greg becoming lost in the woods came quicker than he expected. Was it really Halloween again? He tried to keep the what-if questions at bay, tucked in the back of his mind where they could be ignored, but it was difficult. Towards the evening he finally gave up and wondered what he would have dressed as for Halloween, if he was still at home. What ridiculous thing would Greg have dressed as? The questions focusing on the smallest details hurt the most... and provided the most comfort.

When the Beast's singing interrupted his thoughts he sighed and trudged to their meeting place. Another girl lost in the woods. Oil for the lantern soon. Wirt nodded sullenly and waited.

The next day he went to fetch more firewood. As he gathered fallen branches into his arms he heard humming and automatically slammed his back against a nearby tree; hiding was a reflex. He hadn't forgotten his encounter with Adelaide or the monster that had possessed Lorna - the woods were dangerous.

Except, the humming was _familiar_. Dropping the wood he had collected and running out from his hiding place, he faced the girl. She was no inhabitant of the woods. No, she was the lost soul the Beast wanted.

"Sara?"

"Wirt?!" His previous crush ran to him, her expression one of fear... as if she had seen a ghost. "We thought... I thought... last year, you didn't wake up. You, you died! Am I...? No, no way..."

" _What_?" Wirt shakily laughed as she stammered on. "I'm not dead! I'm right here. I'm just, uh..." he held up the lantern. "I'm the Lantern Bearer!"

Sara's eyes grew wider and she almost grabbed him by the shoulders but thought twice. "Wirt. You died. They didn't... save you in time. Oh no, _ohh no_ , don't tell me I'm dead too!"

He was at a loss for words for a long moment. Finally, he was about to speak, to try and clear things, but clamped his mouth shut again.

The Beast.

"Look... S-Sara. Obviously this is all sorta, uh, confusing, but, we need to get out of here. Like, a long time ago. I'm not dead! J-just trust me!" He picked up a few of the branches he had dropped and led her back to the Woodsman's house. He rambled on as he closed the curtains and locked the door.

"Okay, th-this isn't the best of places. The Beast knows I live here. But he doesn't know you're here... Does he? No, no, o-of course not! He can't be everywhere at once. Oh, oh you don't know about the Beast. He uses people's souls to make oil to keep this lantern burning. See? Why did I say that so calmly? Oh god I-I'm going insane."

His rambles eventually brought him around to explaining the events of last Halloween, and Sara's own tale of how Wirt had died. After some hours the terror in her eyes had eased a bit, though she still remained wary.

"So, this Beast. He wants my soul. For that?" Sara pointed to the lantern.

"Um... yeah. Basically."

"Well, he won't find me here, right?"

"Uh..."

" _Come wayward souls, who set their own paths, there is light for all lost and alone. Happiness soon can be yours, when you serve the shadows of the woods_."

"Y-yes, the answer is yes."

Wirt stood, trembling, when the voice came closer.

"Now come, child, this is my forest. You have my next wayward soul in there, and I know it. Just open the door, child."

Sara looked at him with wide eyes, pressing back into her chair.

"You don't want your brother's soul to burn out, do you? You're running low on oil. We had a deal, Lantern Bearer. Don't let your brother perish completely like the Woodsman did with his daughter."

With a sigh, he walked to the door and set a hand on its handle. "Greg's soul isn't in the lantern. He's home. Alive. You've been lying this whole time, Beast, and I've known it." He turned to Sara. "I don't know why you're here, but may-maybe if you go with him now you'll wake up faster. Go home, Sara, tell Greg I'm sorry for all the trouble I got him into."

"Wirt... are you...?" Sara stood, but Wirt held up a hand to interrupt her.

He opened the door for the Beast and watched as the fire in the fireplace was extinguished, as he offered Sara his hand in the darkness. Followed as the Beast led her into the woods. Watched as the edelwood consumed her. Turned a deaf ear to her protests and cries. He would return for the wood later, when he had the ax.

"Lantern Bearer..."

Wirt snapped out of his stupor and looked at the Beast.

"If you know your brother is not in the lantern, why do you stay?"

"Your soul is in this thing, right?" Wirt held up the lantern. "W-well I'm here, its too late for me to go home. Others can leave the woods - like Greg. Greg's alive, without me, no matter how much I like to pretend that I'm not completely alone. But I'm stuck here, and I'm going to make sure _you're_ stuck here with me."

* * *

 

Sara woke in her hospital bed with a start.

"Wirt..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter but its alright because I'll be coming out with two actual fanfictions soon - one Gravity Falls & the other Over the Garden Wall.


End file.
